


Por el brillo de tus ojos

by Ellexlight24



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellexlight24/pseuds/Ellexlight24
Summary: Cada vez que me despierto siento una opresión en el pecho. No es un malestar físico, no es una enfermedad infecciosa o crónica, es algo emocional. Generado por mi cabeza y trasmitido a mi corazón en ráfagas de dolor, no es asfixiante, no en este momento. Es un malestar leve, abrumador pero increíblemente suave en efímero retumbar de mi corazón.¿Cuándo fue comenzó esto? ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde ese ínfimo momento donde "nuestros ojos" se encontraron? ¿Desde cuando se que te he amado, Víctor?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 1





	Por el brillo de tus ojos

Cada vez que me despierto siento una opresión en el pecho. No es un malestar físico, no es una enfermedad infecciosa o crónica, es algo emocional. Generado por mi cabeza y trasmitido a mi corazón en ráfagas de dolor, no es asfixiante, no en este momento. Es un malestar leve, abrumador pero increíblemente suave en efímero retumbar de mi corazón.

¿Cuándo fue comenzó esto? ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde ese ínfimo momento donde "nuestros ojos" se encontraron bajo mis escasos 12 años?

Recuerdo el momento en que Yuko me presento ante durante tu ultima competencia de patinaje artístico como representante junior, tu presentación del programa libre me impresiono de tal modo que no pude despegar los ojos del pequeño televisor que teníamos en los salones del Ice Castle. Sin poder evitarlo lleve mis manos a mi pecho sorprendido por el irregular palpitar que sentía todo a producto de una hermosa joven que me había embrujado. Tú inmensamente hermoso con tu cabellera plata, tu traje negro de pedrería, tus ojos azules cual zafiro y tú delicada figura que danzaba por el hielo como si estuviera bailando sobre las nubes. Eras un ángel de hielo que había bajado del cielo para deleitar a los mortales con sus pasos, saltos y giros. Y al recibir sobre tus pequeños hombros la medalla de oro, tu sonrisa de felicidad fue la que me dio a entender todo.

Yo me había enamorado de Víctor Nikiforov.

Yo ya tenía algunos años practicando el patinaje artístico dentro del equipo nacional japonés, no era el mejor pero podía entrar a las competencias ganando alguna que otra medalla. Amaba el hielo, su sensación y la libertad que sentía cada vez que mis patines lo tocaban, pero al ver la figura de Víctor mi amor por el patinaje aumento junto con mi enamoramiento a él.

Me volví su fan, compre todas las revistas de patinaje donde apareciera, seguí todos sus datos oficiales, entrevistas, documentales, presentaciones y demás. Al avanzar en edad vi las posibilidades de seguir creciendo en las categorías de patinaje artístico, ya no solo podrían ser competencias locales o regionales, ahora podría darme a conocer a nivel nacional y eso me dio esperanza de poder salir de las fronteras japonesas.

Quería estar a tu lado y que reconocieras quien era.

Practique día y noche, todos los días que podía, tanto en la pista como en la sala de ballet de la maestra Minako, deje mi hogar para ir a practicar a tierras desconocidas para mí, y aunque me sentí muy solo, fue extremadamente complicado y muy agotador, no podía darme por vencido. Tenía una nueva motivación para seguirme esforzando.

Quería que pudieras verme y reconocerme como un igual, alguien que pudiera pararse a tu lado y ser digno de ti. Aun cuando creí que perdí toda oportunidad de estar junto a ti, jamás dejaste de sorprenderme.

Apareciste ante mí diciendo que me entrenarías, y yo creía que era un sueño. Y todo luego de eso fue un enorme sueño que poco a poco fue volviéndose una realidad.

Víctor, gracias.

Pude descubrir un universo de colores a tu lado, pude verte como el ser imperfecto que eras y tu aceptaste los defectos que odiaba de mí. Fuiste la persona que estuve esperando por tanto tiempo.

Mi corazón no se equivocó al escogerte, y aunque el mundo me odie por robarte de ellos, está bien, lo aceptare, después de todo soy feliz a tu lado. Soy feliz de que seas mi primer y único amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño Drabble escrito para el san valentin del 2019


End file.
